Love at First
by BeautifulMystery96
Summary: Basically this story is about Clare finding love in Owen Milligan which shocks Eli and Adam
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Mistake

So this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it! My favorite show is Degrassi and my favorite couple is Owen and Clare even though they aren't dating but I can dream though, anyway I hope you like it and Message me if you want more Love Mystery.

Clare: So Adam what are we going to do this summer?

Adam: Well Clare I was going to spend it reading comics and talking to Eli.

Eli: What about me?

Clare: Oh nothing important Elijah.

Eli: My Name Is ELI not Elijah!

Clare: Oh I'm sorry but your birth certificate says otherwise – she smirks-

Eli: Oh please I wouldn't believe that shit even if my arms were blacked

~Owen Walks Past~

Eli: Oh lookey here its Owen the Monster

Owen: I'd better watch what I say Goldsworth

Eli: Or what freak?

Owen: Let's just say I know where Fitz lives and he would love to deal with you.

Eli: Oh please he wouldn't want a repeat on what happened during Vegas Night now would he?

Owen: Well I was there but I missed what happened.

Clare: Uh Hello still here

Owen: -smirks- I didn't forget you were here

Clare: Oh good at least someone didn't.

Eli: Clare how can you stand talking to someone that is friends with Fitz?

Clare: Elijah what I do is none of your business and I can speak however I please also we aren't dating so back the fuck off why don't you?

Eli: -just stares at her-

Adam: -just stares at her-

Owen: Well dam Clare didn't know you had it in you to cuss out your ex.

Woahhh Drammmaa gotta love it!

Sooo Message me if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

So I've been busy with school and working on somethings so here's the second part of my story :) "Clare wait up" -she turns and glares at eli- What in God's name could you possibly want now elijah? "All I want is for you to stop running from me" -she smirks- "run from you? That's hilarious I'm only going to class you Nimrod." -Adam catches up with them-  
"Good God Clare how do you expect me to catch up with you when you run off like that?" -Owen walks past- "Well Adam I was just trying to get to class." " Actually she was trying to kiss me" -she glares at Owen- " if I wanted to kiss you I'm sure as heck I wouldn't do it in front of everyone." "  
Clare please explain." said Eli and Adam " I would love to but I have to get to class." "Uh no class can wait Edwards." "Owen do you mind?" " "Actually I do." "Well Owen no one asked you." " I didn't think I needed anyone's permission." -the bell rings- "  
Guys I'd love to stay and chat but I seriously need to get to class." 


	3. Chapter 3

Since i love all the reviews I'm getting here's my third chapter. "Clare walks into class late" "Ms.  
Edwards its highly unlikely that you walk into my class late" "I'm sorry Mrs. Oh i'll try and not be late." " I better hope you do or i'll have to send you to detention."  
"Detention? Mrs. Oh you can't be serious." " Oh but clare i am." "Sending me to detention is like giving a cat a bath." " That's it clare you're one step closer to me kicking you out of my class." "Owen Milligan nice of you to show up." "Its always a pleasure to brighten your day Ms.  
Oh." " Clare you see how respectful owen is?" "Owen?  
Respectful? -she laughs- He couldn't be respectful if he was the last person on earth." -Owen glares at her- " Actually Clara i can." "Owen. Its CLARE. NOT CLARA YOU MORON." "Clara clare samething" "That's it!" -they both stare at their teacher- " You two detention in my classroom afterschool."  
"But Ms. Oh I've never had detention in my life!" "I don't care clare. You both need to stop fighting and the only thing i can think is putting you two in detention." "But even doing that wont solve anything that will just make it worse for the both of us." "I don't care." "Ms. Oh please." "  
Get out of my class or i'll have the security escort you out."  
"Clare lets just go we already have detention so even if we just argue that will just make it worse." "For once Owen i actually agree with you." - they both leave- "Well Well Well look who we have here." "Elijah this couldn't be the worst time for you to talk to us." " Who said i was talking to you?" "Well Elijah you didn't exactly say who you were talking to." "Clare may i remind you that my name is Eli."  
"Elijah may i remind you that i couldn't care less what your name was." -he glares at her- "Well i'd love to stay and watch you to flirt some more but i have lunch to get to." "Owen i wouldn't flirt with this thing even if he was the last thing on earth and i was dieing." "Clare I'm hurt." "Oh please i've said worse things then you could imagine." "Touche."  
"Clare don't we have somewhere to be?" -she gives owen a confused look- "About that thing?" " Oh yeah! Sorry Elijah We have to go." " You mean go makeout? -he sneers-"  
"No Elijah we don't even like each other like that." "Suree and I'm the King of Apes." "Eli we aren't even dating anymore so you honestly can't judge who i hang out with."  
"Actually i can and i'm not going to let some hockey jock take you away from me." " Hockey jock? atleast i'm not some emo freak who colors his nails with sharpies and who is hung up about his ex gf." "Owen stop. All of those things may be true but that doesn't mean you have the right to say that about him." "  
But he doesn't have the right to say I'm a hockey jock and he doesn't need to control you." "Control me? He doesn't even have me so saying that he controls me is like saying you can have me."  
"Anyway lets just go to lunch." " One day i will get you back clare and when i do i'm not letting anyone take you away."  
"Keep dreaming Eli." -They both walk off- " Well that was lovely." "Was he this way when you two dated?"  
"Honestly? No he wasn't. He never got that protective of me."  
"Well I'm not letting him near you." " Oh so I'm the one in danger now?" "Actually yes you are. Clare he could physically hurt you and i wouldn't know it. So give me your phone."  
" And what makes you think i'll ever give you my phone?"  
"Hmm lets see we have a physco ex who wont stop until he gets what he wants." -she sighs- " I guess your right. He wont stop until he has me and i'm as sure as a heartattack that he isn't going to get me." " Good now please give me your phone."  
-she gives him her phone and watches him put his number in it- "I put my number and my brother tristians number to if you can't ever reach me." " I never thought I'd see the day that Owen Milligan was nice." " Well don't expect me to be nice everyday." " That thought never crossed my mind but thanks for putting it there." -she smirks- "Oh wipe that smirks off Edwards." "Why don't you make me Milligan?" "I would but i don't want germs." -she smirks- "I don't have germs." "Oh really now?" "Yes Captian Obvious."  
-the bell rings- "Oh goody time for detention." "Way to be overly excited Edwards." " Still fighting i see."  
"Ms. Oh please we obviously don't want to be here." "  
All you expect me to what just let you go?" "Uh yeah I'd rather be writing then stuck here with a teacher who obviously doesn't give two shits and a boy who wants to protect me from my physco ex so Yes i would love for you to let me go." "Well Clare you are Obviously going to have to stay 5 minutes more for that attitude." -Owen just stares at clare- "Anyway I will be back at 4:50." " Well this is fucking lovely i get to stay till 4:55." " Oh no not just you i'm staying with you."  
-she smiles- "Thanks Owen If i had to be stuck with anyone i'm glad i'm stuck with you." -he smiles back- "Better to be with someone you like then someone you hate." Owen's POV: why did i say like now she gonna know how i really feel. So that's the first part of this chapter :)


End file.
